tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ademar Wisteria
Ademar Wisteria is presently the head of the House of Wisteria and like a younger version of his late father, Sen Wisteria. Like Sen, he is fanatically loyal to the House of Aurelac and an accomplished statesman, acting as the current Chancellor of Maar Sul City. Ademar served militarily in the Great War and is an old ally of the Grand Alliance. He is the husband of Siobrach Wisteria, father of Siobhan Wisteria and a close friend of Alghu Khan. Biography Early Years Ademar Wisteria was born as a son of Sen Wisteria to the House of Wisteria. He was very close to his younger brother Alistair Wisteria, and both brothers followed their father as successful Maar Sulais nobles who followed the House of Aurelac loyally. Ademar and Siobrach Draco were childhood sweethearts and married when they came of age. Distreyd Era Ademar served the Aurelacs loyally during the Great War and offered his assistance to Marcus Sarillius's Grand Alliance as the Alliance helped liberate Maar Sul from Yamatian invaders. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail Leon Alcibiates, the Prince of Maar Sul and caretaker of future King Gerard, found out about Remon's troubles with the Proninist Party's forces and sent a light cavalry led by Sen and Ademar to aid Remonians in retaking Remonton from the Proninists. The cavalry arrived just as the battle in the city had ended, however, and only had to take care of the few remaining Proninists who were still struggling against King Marcus's allies. Marcus was happy to see his old comrades Sen and Ademar and welcomed them to the city with open arms. The Maar Sulais would stay in Remonton for a year, helping to consolidate Marcus's rule and also set the stage for the forming of a new Grand Alliance to counter the threat the Proninists posed in both Maar Sul and Remon. A Game of Deception Ademar and Sen patricipated in the grand meeting between delegates of the races of men, dwarvea and elves in Remonton with hopes of forming a new Grand Alliance. The meeting ended up being successful apart from a few dissidents led by Dylas Rin Theron who refused to aid in the liberation of Maar Sul, and Marcus gathered his forces to lead the forces of the new Alliance to Maar Sul City and liberate it from Proninist invaders. A Crimson Dawn As the Alliance was about to reach Maar Sul City, Sen Wisteria died of a heart attack. Ademar grieved his father's passing but nevertheless assumed the title of Chancellor of Maar Sul and swore to do everything in his power to help make King Gerard's rule a good one. Ademar attended the ball which had seen set up by King Gerard and his consort Elena Jeremy to celebrate the Alliance's arrival to the city as well as a future in which the Proninists would be driven away from Maar Sulais soil. However, the festivities were disrupted by a group of Nightstalkers who caused all sorts of mayhem at the ball before they fled with a few people they had kidnapped. He later appeared in the funeral of Belial de Ardyn while constantly watching Gerard's back in case more assassins or thieves tried to cause damage. Luckily the funeral ended peacefully, and Ademar could rest easily. Tears of the Sun More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Chancellor of Maar Sul : Ademar's title. ; Lord Wisteria : Ademar's title. Appearance Ademar is a rather ordinary-looking guy with a bushy moustache which mirrors his late father Sen's. He is clad in the regal colours of black and gold to show his support to the Aurelac dynasty. Personality and Traits Ademar is fiercely loyal to the House of Aurelac. Powers and Abilities Ademar is self-reliant (albeit not highly skilled) in combat. He is also an accomplished statesman. Relationships Alghu Khan Ademar and Alghu have kept in touch since the Cataclysm, and both respect each other's houses. Alistair Wisteria Alistair is Ademar's brother. They're rather close and trust in each other. Sen Wisteria Sen was Ademar's father. Ademar mourned his passing. Siobrach Wisteria Siobrach is Ademar's wife, and they love each other dearly. See also *Alghu Khan *House of Wisteria Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Wisteria Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age